


New Year's Kiss

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I thought you were looking a little lonely.”





	

Duro slowly sipped on his champagne as he watched everyone pair up as the countdown began. Agron and Nasir were huddled in a corner, Crixus and Naevia on one side of the couch while Spartacus sat with Sura on the other. He frowned as the countdown hit ten.

He was happy for all of his friends, but he felt very lonely at that moment. He looked down at his glass, swirling the liquid inside, trying to focus on anything but the couples around him.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around, his champagne sloshing over the edge of his cup and down his shirt. A pair of lips were pressed against his as the countdown hit zero and he couldn’t help but to kiss back.

When they broke apart, Duro opened his eyes to see Saxa smiling at him. “I thought you were looking a little lonely.”

He knew he was blushing and looked down at the ground for a moment before shyly looking back up at Saxa. “I uh-I was.”

Saxa pointed at his shirt. “Sorry about that. How about we find you a different one?” She gave him a wink and turned to walk down the hall. Duro stood there for a moment before following.


End file.
